


Locked Away

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Kindaichi is a scared turnip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped alone at the gym during a bad storm, Kindaichi and Kageyama have a lot of time to work things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was from an anon prompt on Tumblr:“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

 

The lights in the gym flicker almost in tandem with the crash of thunder outside the gym. Every time it does, Kindaichi flinches just a little, and Kageyama doesn’t miss it. Kindaichi has been skittish during bad storms since they were kids, and five years after Kitagawa Daiichi, he sees that not much has changed in that respect.

They’re alone, the rest of the gym-goers having left as soon as the storm advisory had asked all Tohoku citizens to stay at home to ride out the record-breaking storm bearing down on northeast Japan.

That is, of course, except for the two of them, who were in the locker rooms getting ready to practice serving when the owner of the gym had done his rounds, sending people home so he could lock up and do the same. The dull click of the lock had interrupted a minor squabble about whether chicken fried rice or pork fried rice is better, only for them to both stop and gape at the exit they tried over and over to pry open to no avail.

“We could break it open,” Kageyama had suggested as he glared at the lock like the force of his will could pop it open.

Kindaichi shook his head. “And go where?” He looked out at the increasingly heavy rain and sighed. “We’re better off in here. As long as the —” The lights started wavering overhead, and Kindaichi gulped. “— power doesn’t go out.”

And here they are, slapping around a volleyball to drown out the noise of the storm, while Kageyama hopes that Kindaichi will stay calm for his own sake, as well as for Kageyama’s. Hysteria has never been one of his strong suits, and after all the work they’ve done to even become civil acquaintances again, Kageyama doesn’t want that mending relationship’s health to depend on his ability to manage disaster.

But even as he hopes, he sees Kindaichi wilt into the gym floor, shaking as he hugs his knees to his chest, chin propped on his knees. “This sucks.”

Kageyama nods before he sits next to Kindaichi, the ball rolling away forgotten. “I know.” He pulls out his phone, irritated but not surprised by the lack of signal. “Can’t call out.”

Checking his own, Kindaichi sighs and agrees, “Me, neither.”

They sit in silence as the rain whips against the skylights, the brightness of early afternoon drowned out by the angry gray of the storm front. But when the next roll of thunder comes and Kindaichi yelps, Kageyama instinctively reaches out and pulls Kindaichi closer to him. “It’s okay,” he says, hoping it isn’t the wrong thing.

“I —” Kindaichi turns and stares at him. “That’s probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

At this, Kageyama winces because he knows it’s true. In the eight years they’ve known each other, he has never once thought poorly of Kindaichi. He’s been annoyed, frustrated, and a variety of other things about his perception of Kindaichi’s effort, but the boy — well, not so much a boy anymore — he knew then is the same one he can’t help but want to help now.

After all that’s happened between them, it’s the least he can do.

“Kindaichi,” Kageyama says, voice shaky. “We’re going to be here for a while. What can I do?”

“Do?” Kindaichi frowns as he wraps his head around the question. “What do you mean?”

Kageyama blinks, unsure where he had been unclear, so he repeats. “What can I do?” Looking down at his hands knotted in Kindaichi’s t-shirt, he adds, “I don’t want you to be scared anymore.”

He hears Kindaichi’s breath catch, and Kageyama looks up to see a watery smile on Kindaichi’s face. “Why couldn’t we have been like this a long time ago?”

“Huh?” Kageyama’s brows knit, scratching his head as he ponders Kindaichi’s question. Is it something he can answer? Is it something he’s supposed to answer, or is it a rhetorical —

His rambling thoughts are cut off by the soft seal of lips on his.

Eyes flying open in surprise, Kageyama gapes as Kindaichi backs away and gives a nervous chuckle as he hugs his knees. “I can’t believe I just did that.” He thumps his forehead on his kneecaps a few times before grumbling, “Hell is empty.”

Kageyama reaches out, touching a tentative hand to Kindaichi’s shoulder, breath catching when Kindaichi jerks away. “Are you okay?”

Shaking his head, hair swishing around his cheeks, Kindaichi mutters, “Don’t look at me. It’s only making it worse.”

“Making what worse?” Kageyama lies back, sprawled on the gym floor as he looks up at the murky sky through the glass. “Was it bad? I’ve never kissed anyone before, so it was probably bad.”

Kindaichi’s head raises just a notch. “What? You’ve never —?” He gives a newly frustrated wail. “I’m sorry! I should have asked, and now you’re stuck with —”

“I liked it,” Kageyama says with sharp exhale. “Can we do that again?”

Another clap of thunder roars overhead, but Kindaichi’s attention is solely on Kageyama as he stutters, “D-do you m-mean it?”

Raising a brow, Kageyama hopes his answer is what Kindaichi wants, because he thinks it’s what he wants, too. “Yes?”

This time, Kindaichi’s smile is wide and bright. “Then we should.”

“We should.” Kageyama nods in agreement. “We can practice all day, and we’ll be the best in the prefecture.”

Kindaichi gives Kageyama’s arm a playful slap. “No genius stuff, Bakayama. No competition. Just us.”

Kageyama nods in agreement as he tentatively raises his hands to Kindaichi’s shoulders, thumb idly brushing over the bit of collarbone bared by his over-large t-shirt. “Just us.”

Which of them leans in first is no matter, because they meet in the middle and leave the storm and a number of other things behind them.

 

The sound of laughter tears Kageyama out of a particularly enjoyable dream as his sleep-heavy head raises to identify the source of the disturbance. At the door of the gym, the owner of the facility stands with his keys jingling in his hands as his shoulders shake with mirth.

“Have you boys been here all night?”

From the cocoon of Kageyama’s embrace, Kindaichi murmurs something unintelligible before yawning loudly and sitting up. Rubbing his eyes, he looks around blindly and mutters, “Whozzat?”

Kageyama looks over at Kindaichi, lower lip pinned between his teeth as he waits for it. Waits for Kindaichi to realize that the entire previous evening had been a mistake and that he doesn’t need Kageyama to distract him from the storm. Or for anything.

But when Kindaichi notices the gym owner, he gives a bleary smile and says, “Sorry we missed the evacuation. We’ll pay for the power bars we ate yesterday, too.”

The owner looks at the pile of wrappers a meter or so away from both boys and shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you kids are all right.”

Kindaichi groans as he gets to his feet and gathers the trash while Kageyama rolls up the yoga mats they had slept on and stows them back where they belong. Gathering their bags, Kindaichi meets Kageyama at the door and says, “So, the rain stopped. Do you want to come over?”

“What?” Kageyama stares at Kindaichi, unsure if he heard right. He knows what the words were, but if they mean what he thinks they mean —

“Yeah, you should really stop thinking with your face.” Kindaichi chuckles and ruffles Kageyama’s sleep-tousled hair. “Why wouldn’t I want to see more of you? We spent eight hours kissing yesterday.”

“Nine,” Kageyama corrects, cheeks burning at the memory.

Grinning, Kindaichi looks up at the clearing skies and agrees, “So it was.” He looks back at Kageyama. “Wanna make it another nine?”

“Yes!” Kageyama yelps as he sprints after Kindaichi, who doesn’t wait for the reply he doesn’t need to see to know it’s coming. After all, they have a lot to catch up on. What’s almost nine hours anyway compared to almost nine years?

 


End file.
